Secret Revealed, New Discovery, Family Problems
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: When an eighth member joins the group five of the heroes' are not content, especially Theresa because the eighth member is clairvoyance but not the same level as Theresa, Theresa has a lot more powers than this eighth member. Theresa and the four others will they change their mind about her? Also, they will see their family sooner and will learn a secret of them…
1. The Vision

Hi everyone… Okay, let's be serious now. I'm redoing a FanFic that I posted in 2011 and updated it in the beginning of 2013. Except that I deleted it and am remaking a new and clean version of it. Now, one of the main reasons why I didn't like the original anymore was because I made Herry and my original character Marissa (well, one of my original characters) fall in love too quickly.

Another thing was that the rest of the story of the original one looked like… crap. So I'm redoing it in a brand new version of the story. However, the family and all will still remain, hence the word in the title Family. Okay, let's stop talking and let's go on with the story- I'm warning you that the first chapter might be short.

Criticisms and reviews are welcome. **Lindsey7618** was nice enough to help to **BETA** this story also. So I thank her for this.

* * *

A teenaged girl with long black hair was walking in the park that was close to her house. She started to hum and felt the wind across her face. She saw a bird on a branch. "Oh, hi, you."

Then the bird flew off. Marissa Bashton looked at it flying away in the sky. She felt lonely. Her twin brother was away for a while and her mother was working late. She realized that she also missed her cousin who was the same age as her. She turned around and goes to back to her house. Marissa suddenly thought she heard a cracking noise. A vision hits her as she sat on a bench, rubbing her temples.

She was standing in front of seven teenagers- wait a minute! She recognized one of the heroes as her cousin. Now that seems interesting... "Why do we need her?" a girl with orange hair said with a sneer. The others agreed with her except her cousin and the boy in a yellow and purple polo.

They stared at them as the guy in the purple and yellow polo said, "Hera told us she's the eight member and we'll accept that." "I'm the clairvoyance, Jay. One is enough, don't you think? I mean, I have visions…" started Theresa, but Jay sent her a murderous look. He went in front of her as Theresa huffed; Marissa was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Jay, for defending me. I thought my cousin would be the only one," she said. "No. Right now the others are just edgy and needs to get a push. Theresa there is just jealous that there's another one who has visions." Jay was smiling as he shook her hand.

Marissa gasped as she rubbed her temples, she looked up and people were staring at her. Marissa looked away as she blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to."

With that she quickly returned to her house. She got her keys for the house and entered. She closed the door softly and sighed. Marissa still had questions in her mind about this vision. Sure, this was a real vision, but was this something she was excited to be in this future scene? She's a clairvoyance, but with only two sorts of powers. Marissa went to see if anyone had called. She took a peak and there was one message, which was from her mother's older brother, Mike.

While she was listening to the message, she started laughing heartily and she thought, _Oh, Uncle Mike! When will you ever stop worrying about mom? Never, huh._ She was suddenly bored, so she went on the computer to check her Facebook messages; Marissa was thrilled to see that her cousin replied. She really was happy she received one from her cousin, as they were so close together.

She clicked to see what her cousin Neil had written to her. When she saw that he had sent her his latest model photos, she just rolled her eyes. She should've known. Then, when she had written back to her cousin and checked her emails and her messages on Facebook she turned off her computer. "Man, Neil, what have you been up to besides modeling?" asked Marissa, out loud.

She was grabbing a snack when she heard a loud thud in her backyard. She decided to bring the snack just in case and went outside, gulping to see what was worse. A guy with a cap on his head and wings was on a sort of beast, grinning at her. "Marissa Bashton?"

Her mother had tough her and her twin brother not to talk to strangers. Like every parents do with their children.

Hermes nodded as he said, "Hop on Marissa!"

"Yeah, but… my mother isn't home yet."

Marissa was embarrassed. She didn't know that was Hermes, but she didn't know if he could invent something for her mother. Meredith Bashton didn't buy things easily. Hermes winked at her and said, "Oh! Don't worry; this will be taken care of. So don't worry."

Marissa sighed as she nodded. "Okay then. We can go."

Marissa wasn't too excited to see five of the heroes who don't want her into her team, but this Jay does seem friendly. So she took a deep breath and hoped on the griffin and they took off for New Olympia. Marissa pushed her black hair away from her face as she thought; _I hope Neil will be happy to see me._


	2. Cousins' Conversations

**Author's Note**: Hey, here's of course the second chapter of Secret Revealed, New Discovery, Family Problems- I apologize for the long wait but I had other things in mind, other stories to be taken care of all... etc. but hey! I've finally done a second chapter for this story.

Now, I'm just warning you that this chapter doesn't really have actions. I felt like I wanted to do a chapter of what would be five of the heroes about Marissa... etc. and have a little cousin moment between Marissa and Neil.

_Thank you to **Lindsey7618** to Beta this chapter for me._

* * *

"We're here, Marissa!" announced Hermes.

Marissa hoped down off the Griffin. She was going to say thank you to Hermes, but he had already disappeared. She raised an eyebrow and just shrugged. She saw a janitor waiting for her, and smiled. She never though a janitor would be that nice to her. When she arrived, she immediately shook her hand to him. Then a vision has hit her: the janitor was Zeus.

She finally recognized who he was and he said, "Welcome Marissa, I hope that you don't mind that Hermes has gotten you on a Saturday."

"No. Not at all, I'm excited to see the other gods." Marissa was enthusiasm about this.

She was really excited to see the adventures that await her. Despite that the beginning of her adventure with her cousin and his friends won't be pleasant. She knows that she won't be immediately liked by them, except for Jay and her cousin that is.

"Well, let's go then." Zeus gestured her to follow him.

* * *

When they entered the secret wing, Marissa's mouth dropped. It was so amazing, but she shook her head and brought herself back in reality instead of being in outer space. They went into a room that looked like it could be the queen of gods' room. It was so huge. She saw all of the gods standing up as she introduced herself to all of them.

Hera laughed as she said, "We already know who you are, Marissa."

Marissa blushed as she nodded. She didn't know what to say to the queen of gods', it was like she went to a dream again. She snapped out of it and said, "Sorry, I forgot. So… when are we going to see my cousin?"

"You're going to see your cousin now," Persephone said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled. "And here they are!"

Marissa turned around and saw the seven teenagers came inside Hera's aviary. As Neil complained that he had to go somewhere, a boy with a yellow and purple polo made him shut up. At lease someone is there to make him shut up for once. The one who made her cousin shut up went to her as he introduced himself and the others.

"My name is Jay. And here are the others: Theresa, Herry, Atlanta, Archie and Neil."

Neil looked up from his mirror and nearly screamed. He couldn't believe his cousin was there. He now looked unhappy as he turned to Hera. "What is this? Why is my cousin here, Hera?"

Marissa was immediately hurt; she couldn't believe her cousin would ask such a question. Hera sighed. "Listen Neil, she's the one that the Oracle was talking about- the eighth member."

She was confused, but she ignored that. Neil was horrified. He wouldn't have thought it was his cousin that was going to be part of that dangerous adventure. He didn't want her to get hurt. Marissa noticed his worry. She hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, Neil. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Hera continued with a smile, "She has visions like Theresa. She has fewer powers than Theresa, but she will still help the team."

"Why do we need her?" a girl with orange hair said with a sneer. The others agreed with her except her cousin and Jay, they were accepting Marissa.

They stared at them as Jay has said, "Hera told us she's the eight member and we'll accept that."

"I'm the clairvoyance, Jay. One is enough, don't you think? I mean I have visions…" started Theresa, but Jay sent her a murderous look. He went in front of her as Theresa huffed; she was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Jay for defending me. I thought my cousin would be the only one."

"No. Right now the others are just edgy and needs to get a push. Theresa there is just jealous that there's another one who has visions." Jay was smiling as he shook her hand.

* * *

Neil was just surprised and went next to his cousin as they returned to the brownstone. "I didn't know you had some clairvoyance in you. Didn't know that you had some visions…"

"Neil, can you stop repeating the same thing to her?" Archie asked in annoyance.

Neil snapped at him. "Excuse me, Archie, but that she is my cousin and her name's Marissa!"

Marissa sighed. "Let them be, Neil, its normal that they don't like to have a newcomer."

Archie, Atlanta, Theresa, Herry and Odie send her dangerous looks as she lowered her head down. Jay noticed and shook his head in disapproval. He didn't like what that look from the five heroes had done to Marissa; he wanted her to feel welcome. Looks like five others are simply just too grumpy to understand, but they have to get used to it that a new hero is there to help them.

Marissa immediately felt intimidated from the five others; Neil simply glared at the others. Jay was starting to get angry.

"The hell you five! You really disappoint me, I know that your mother wouldn't be happy about this, Herry. Neither your mother, Odie, same with your father, Atlanta. Theresa your Uncle Keith wouldn't be too happy for doing this…"

"You don't know our families, Jay!" retorted Theresa as she sneered afterwards. Jay just rolled his eyes, he really hated it when people interrupting him.

"Yes I know, I don't- the point is that you should always be friendly with Marissa!" scolded Jay as he snapped at the other five.

Marissa was sitting on a bench in the kitchen while Neil was rubbing her shoulder; he saw that she was tensed and upset.

He whispered in her ear, "It's going to be alright, Mar. They're going cool down one of those days."

"One of those days…? They take that long?"

Marissa got more worried and Neil hugged her. He knew that she was feeling left out. He and Jay are there for her… for now. The others will probably stop being immature and accept her. When it was supper, she felt executed, so Jay and Neil were happy to sit with her. Athena also noticed this and just shook her head in disapproval.

When Marissa returned to her room, she was content. She just went to put her pyjamas and sat on her bed. She already missed her mother and brother. She sighed as she went on the roof. The others were watching television. Jay proposed her to join them but she denied.

"Marissa, feeling alright?" asked a voice she knows too well. She turns and saw her cousin with a blanket, nad she smiled at him. They were always close to each other and they still do. It was nice of Jay of being on their side. Neil sat down next to her as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Look, Marissa, I apologize for my friends but they're usually not like that."

"There's someone new, cousin. I understand perfectly, however, Neil you must have remembered I have had visions. No?"

Marissa turned to Neil and saw his black jacket was zipped up.

Neil raised an eyebrow and said, "No, Mar. I don't… actually yes! I do! I remember when we were ten years old you had a vision that a bird was badly hurt in a park. You were right, a bird was hurt."

Marissa smiled as she nodded, she was happy that Jay and her cousin were with her.

She turned to him with tears. "I just hope they're going to accept me soon. I know I have visions, but right now I'm too upset to have visions. My visions aren't quite strong or long as mine usually are, simply short."

Neil hugged her tightly. "You know very well that they'll soon accept you. I promise."

She and Neil went back to her room; Neil said with a smile, "Everything will be fine soon. You can guarantee on that."

* * *

She was trying her best to impress the others. Jay told her to do her best, not her hardest. Even though Ares will probably want her to work her hardest, she doesn't need to impress anybody. Marissa did fifteen laps with Herry; she saw that he wanted to be as far away as possible from her. However, he looked less ignorance from the others.

She was happy about that, but she also noticed that when he was with Odie, he ignored her, but wasn't as far from her. He still ignored her, though.

"Okay! It's over for today!" Ares yelled and every teenager went to get changed.

Marissa suddenly felt dizzy as she realized that she was going to be alone with Theresa and Atlanta. She took a deep breath and went in the girls' changing room. She went in the shower and took a quick one. She went out to dry herself and put on a clean t-shirt and jeans. She placed back her piercing on her bottom lip as she refused to look in Atlanta and Theresa's direction.

She dried her hair before tying it in a high pigtail and quickly placed her used things in her bag. She left with a jog. She met her cousin outside of the changing room.

"Hi Neil, ready to go?"

"Yeah Marissa, I told Jay that we're going to a café. You know, just to talk between cousins and all?" Neil said and Marissa nodded as she smiled. Then off they went to the café.


End file.
